


Finishing Touches

by perian



Category: Toy Soldiers (1991)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perian/pseuds/perian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the anticipation of celebration, the knowledge that pulling off a prank successfully always puts his best friend into a certain mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finishing Touches

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic ever, written manymanymany years ago.

Joey's already starting to get hard by the time Billy's putting the final touches on the relocation of the Headmaster's office. It's the anticipation of celebration, the knowledge that pulling off a prank successfully always puts his best friend into a certain mood. It's the wondering, the "what and where will it be this time" feeling.

The other three are running back up to the dorms and Billy's still fiddling with details that only his twisted mind could recall. As he's adjusting the tea set on the sideboard, turning one delicate handle a few degrees counter-clockwise, Joey's remembering a hurried grope session against the wall of Fisher Hall after the thing with Dean Parker's car. As Billy sets the last two pawns on the chessboard, Joey's picturing the blowjob in the darkroom, all part of that outstanding blackmail number just before Christmas. And as Billy is running the phone line down the side of the desk and moving the globe two inches to the right, Joey's thinking of a wet and soapy hand job in the locker room showers while trying to get rid of the evidence from the swimming pool dye job.

He shakes his head to dislodge memories and finds Billy looking at him with **that** look in his eyes. He clears his throat, fingers tightening on the back of one of the two chairs in front of the Headmaster's desk as his eyes flicker away from the green ones across from his, visible in the moonlight. The desk catches his attention, almost screaming at him, _hey, I'm the perfect height for--_

Desperate to end that thought, he turns his gaze to the chair his hands are gripping so tightly. Knuckles are turning white and Billy's slipping around the desk, avoiding the trash bin, headed straight for him, and the chair's murmuring, _I could fit two, oh yes I could._

Eyes dart around the non-room again, the bookcase is whispering _I'm sturdy enough_ , the couch is shouting _I'm the most comfortable_ way too loudly for his liking, and the rug is pouting. _Everyone always forgets about me._ And Billy is right next to him now, running a gentle finger over his cheek, down his neck, resting on his collarbone.

"Donahue's on the outside."

The sudden silence in his mind startles him.

His own bed, now why hadn't he thought of that before?


End file.
